Lelouch Dies
by turayza
Summary: Lelouch finds himself a little less dead than expected. Complete crack.
1. Can't Breathe

Lelouch the Demon Emperor smiled faintly as a gold lance pierced him through the chest. Oddly enough, it didn't really hurt at all. He could feel the blood seeping through his clothes, and Nunnally's hand as she desperately grabbed his. Poor Nunnally…but it was a better world now, now that he was dead. His vision began to darken and Lelouch whispered "I love you" to his dear sister in his mind. Finally, the 99th Emperor of Britannia slowly closed amethyst eyes and died.

When he opened his eyes again, it was very dark. It was so dark, in fact, that Lelouch had to feel his eyes to make sure that they actually were open. Was this hell? Lelouch felt around with his hands to find that he was enclosed in a rather small space, just a bit longer than his height. _No…no way…could this be…? No! I'm supposed to be dead! There's no way this is a coffin!_ His breathing quickened and he trembled in a mixture of shock and horror. He was stuck in a coffin…doomed to die an infinite number of deaths from oxygen deprivation.

The End.


	2. Munchmunch

Lelouch the Demon Emperor smiled faintly as a gold lance pierced him through the chest. Oddly enough, it didn't really hurt at all. He could feel the blood seeping through his clothes, and Nunnally's hand as she desperately grabbed his. Poor Nunnally…but it was a better world now, now that he was dead. His vision began to darken and Lelouch whispered "I love you" to his dear sister in his mind. Finally, the 99th Emperor of Britannia slowly closed amethyst eyes and died.

When he opened his eyes again, it was very dark. It was so dark, in fact, that Lelouch had to feel his eyes to make sure that they actually were open. Was this hell? Lelouch felt around with his hands to find that he was enclosed in a rather small space, just a bit longer than his height. _No…no way…could this be…? No! I'm supposed to be dead! There's no way this is a coffin!_His breathing quickened and he trembled in a mixture of shock and horror. He had never been afraid of small spaces, but the dark, confined room of the inside of a coffin was panic-inducing. Lelouch pounded at the lid, hoping someone would hear him. He yelled for help and kicked out in frustration. Nothing budged. There was only darkness, and the suffocating silence beyond his own heavy breathing.

Lelouch lay in his coffin for a long time, not knowing what to do. Would he be doomed to remain in his little hole of hell for eternity? It was a fitting not-end for a horrible person like him, but terribly dull all the same. He heard a small scuffling noise from above, and felt a vague flicker of hope that someone might have arrived to rescue him. _Could it be C.C.?_ But his hope was squashed when the scuffling noise disappeared, and Lelouch was once again plunged into his dark, silent confinement.

It was quite unfortunate, really, that there was no way to tell time in his coffin. And so, Lelouch began to count. It wasn't as if he had anything else to do. His stomach grumbled in discomfort by the time he reached 18534 and he wondered if he could starve to death. _I certainly didn't die properly after Suzaku killed me…could I have received Father's Code somehow?_Lelouch pondered his fate silently as his mind turned over the many possibilities.

He heard more scuffling from above, and mused that there might be animals living above his coffin. Probably large animals, by the amount of noise they were making. _Speaking of animals…don't worms and maggots eat corpses?_ Lelouch could almost feel wriggling along his body and he shuddered in disgust. How sad it would be to be eaten to death, revive, then be eaten to death again, then come back to life, then be eaten…hopefully it wouldn't come to that, though if it did there wasn't much Lelouch could do about it anyways.

He really could feel nibbling and wriggling movements, on his feet...on his hair..._Ouch! _Something bit him on the arm. He screamed, but nobody heard. _No! This is impossible!_ The maggots and other little critters didn't care. Yumyum.

The End.


End file.
